Love knows no bounds
by Rozi
Summary: An angsty/romance fic for Haruka and Michiru, nothing REALLY slashy happens, but there is romance. It might be a tadge corny in places.. I got carried away!


Love knows no bounds  
  
By Sailor Jade aka Rozi  
  
**If you have a problem with lesbian relationships then run away now, it doesn't get REALLY slashy, but it gets a little romantic. **  
  
Michiru checked her hair in the mirror one last time; she brushed the long green locks thoughtfully with her hairbrush (which she had drawn the Neptune symbol on) and checked her make up.  
  
It was certainly going to be a strange date for her, well… not really a DATE as such, just two people going to a fancy dress party…together… who happen to be both female… on a date…  
  
It was so confusing sometimes.  
  
She laid down the brush and smoothed her dress; she had decided to go as a vampire. She had the perfect dress: velvet, blue with a tightly fitting corset, a pair of black laced boots and a pair of fake fangs and blood. Haruka had said her costume would be a surprise, so had Michiru.  
  
She couldn't believe how nervous she was! It wasn't as if she was going out with the abominable snowman or something! But still… it was a little… well… odd? Haruka was a great person, but she wasn't sure if she really felt that way about her.  
  
When she first met her she thought she was a guy! But then that pretty much happens to everyone who meets her. Girls used to fall over themselves for her phone number! When they found out… God that was hilarious! Haruka found it funny to, but often got tired of it.  
  
Come to think of it, she often teased her to, but only as a joke! Did Haruka take it personally? It didn't seem like it; then again it was so hard to tell with her!  
  
The knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, she quickly patted her hair and checked her dress one more time and dashed down the stairs to answer the door.  
  
Haruka grinned a pair of vampire fangs, pushed back a black cloak to reveal a frilled eighteenth century shirt with a purple ruff and broach. She had even managed to find a pair of tight fitting leggings, white tights and buckled shoes. "Good evening Madame," she said and bowed, "care to go out for bite?"  
  
Michiru stared in horror "You're a vampire to?!"  
  
Haruka lifted her head and stared at her innocently "Yeah, cool huh?"  
  
"But… but… I'm a vampire! There'll be loads of vampires!"  
  
"So? We've got the best costumes!"  
  
"But… everyone's going to go as a vampire!"  
  
"Well, when I spoke to Rei she said she's going as a princess, Minako's going as a police officer, Chibi-usa's going as a rabbit, Ami's going as a mad scientist, Makoto's a nurse, Mamouru's a Spanish dancer, Setsuna's a ballet dancer and Usagi's going as a-"  
  
"Let me guess; a rabbit?" Michiru said sarcastically, but with a smile on her face.  
  
"Little Bo Peep!" Haruka laughed.  
  
"That's real cute!" Michiru laughed as well.  
  
They stopped laughing after a while.  
  
Haruka smiled "You look really nice, the dress suits you."  
  
Michiru blushed, "Thanks."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"I like yours to," Michiru said at length "where'd you get it from?"  
  
"I made it!" Haruka cried, billowing out the cloak dramtically.  
  
"Yeah right! You can't sew to save your life!"  
  
Haruka laughed "Okay, I got Makoto to help me make it. Well, actually she pretty much made the whole thing!"  
  
"I thought so!"  
  
They laughed again, then there was another pause.  
  
"We… er… ought to be going. We'll be late otherwise," said Michiru after a while.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right, let's go."  
  
They started towards the Temple where the party was being held. "Rei's Grandpa's hosting the party?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Only so he can stare at the girls in their costumes!" Haruka laughed.  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
They carried on in silence for a while, occasionally one of them attempted a conversation, but found that neither of them were good at small talk.  
  
They soon reached the park and walked through towards the temple. Michiru sighed, she knew she'd have to talk to Haruka about her doubts soon. It was driving her mad! It wasn't as if they were properly going out of anything, it was just a very close friendship wasn't it? But it didn't feel like that… it felt so different… she looked up into Haruka's eyes, they looked thoughtful to. What was she thinking?  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"… I… need to talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"… you know… us?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What about us?"  
  
Michiru glared "You know very well what I mean."  
  
Haruka laughed and she stopped walking "I know," She turned to her and smiled "I was just joking."  
  
Michiru sighed, "Listen, I like you, but I don't know about… us being… together… it's a little new to me."  
  
Haruka nodded sympathetically "I understand Mich, I have girls falling all over me," she said with a grin.  
  
"Only cause they think you're a guy."  
  
"Well… still! It's not all bad!"  
  
Michiru scowled "Can you take this seriously for a second?"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"You are not!  
  
"All right, I'm sorry," Haruka stopped at a bench and sat down, "let's talk."  
  
Michiru sat down beside her "Well, I… can't deny that… I have certain feelings for you… but I don't know about… love."  
  
Haruka stared at her face for a moment and looked down at her feet "Okay…" She said after a while "I… see."  
  
"It would be awkward, I mean what about being friends? Imagine what it could do to our Sailor Scout duties if we broke up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not that I'm saying, y'know, it's not right or anything, but I'm just not sure about-"  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Haruka leaned forward and took her hand "I love you."  
  
That was a little unexpected.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mich, I know it's weird, but I really…" she trailed off.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Michiru swallowed, here was where it got really awkward.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to.. be… together. I have my doubts to, but I just wanted you to know that okay?" Haruka said, honesty radiating in every part of her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What?" Haruka was caught by surprise.  
  
"Thank you for telling me how you feel," Michiru pulled her hand away, "but… I still don't know-"  
  
"I do not want to put you under any pressure-"  
  
"You haven't."  
  
"I'm just glad you know now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Neither of them moved for quite some time.  
  
Michiru closed her hands together, took a deep breath and stood up "We ought to go, we're late enough as it is."  
  
Haruka nodded, staring at the floor and said "Mich-"  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
"But-"  
  
She had gone on down the path before Haruka could finish her sentence.  
  
They reached the temple, much to Michiru's relief, and were met at the door by Rei who was dressed in a sparkling kimono, her long black hair tied into a beautiful plait down her back and it was interwoven with lilies.  
  
"Hey you two! Where have you been?"  
  
Michiru and Haruka looked at each other and away again "We… got a little lost," said Michiru icily, "but we're here now."  
  
"Good! We were wondering if you were coming at all," Rei turned to shout into the throng of people in the temple "HEY GUYS! MICHIRU AND HARUKA ARE HERE!"  
  
They walked in after Rei, Michiru refusing to meet Haruka's anxious gaze.  
  
They avoided each other for the whole evening. Every time Michiru saw Haruka coming she quickly walked away from her.  
  
'How could she?' She thought to herself 'I'm even more confused now! I don't know what to think, what to feel, I don't know anything!'  
  
She sat down on a bench outside and pressed her hands to her face "What am I supposed to do now?" She sobbed.  
  
She looked up as Setsuna walked towards the bench, her pink tutu and skirt fitting her perfectly and her satin ballet shoes making no noise at all on the cobbles.  
  
"Hey," she called "You okay?"  
  
"Fine," said Michiru coldly, "never better."  
  
Setsuna sat down beside, arranging her skirts so she could be comfortable. "There is something up Mich, I can tell," she said, her voice full of concern.  
  
"No there isn't."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"There isn't -"  
  
Michiru looked up through glassy eyes at Setsuna, who smiled kindly at her. "You can't deny it, you're upset, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm… can you… not tell anyone?"  
  
"Lips are sealed."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"On my life."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
She told Setsuna everything, from the walk to what Haruka said to her and to her utter bewilderment now. She sobbed at some parts, Setsuna hugged her tightly and reassured her.  
  
"What am I going to do Setsuna? What am I going to do?"  
  
Setsuna's kindly eyes held hers for a moment and she said "Do you love her?"  
  
"Whu?"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I… don't know…"  
  
At that moment, giggling and laughing came from the doors to the outside near to where they were sitting. They saw Usagi and Mamouru walk out into the night, arms wrapped around each other and loving smiles across their faces. Usagi's bright pink shepherdess outfit slightly ruffled and Mamouru's Spanish dancer outfit looking the same.  
  
"See those two?" Setsuna said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"They are all over each other, they are in love, they would give their lives for each other and would love each other for the rest of their lives right?"  
  
"So? They're allowed to be in love."  
  
"And you and Haruka are not?"  
  
"No… but-"  
  
"Love is a fickle thing as poets say, it doesn't know what's good for it and it is totally irrational," Setsuna serious and wise tone was dampened by the fact she was wearing a ballerina dress with a very frilly skirt.  
  
"Don't I know it," Michiru said quietly.  
  
"You love Haruka, I know it, you are unsure because you think you and her aren't allowed to fall in love right?"  
  
"Well, yes, I think so-"  
  
"Love knows no boundaries, it found those two," she indicated Usagi and Mamouru "boy did it find those two! But you can't shut out Haruka forever, talk to her at least."  
  
Michiru stared at the two lovers for a long time.  
  
They were so happy together…  
  
They had been through a lot, but they were still together. Their love was so strong.  
  
'Why can't I have that with Haruka? Because I'm afraid of it? Just because we're both –'  
  
"Hey you guys!" Usagi spotted them "Are you all right Mich?"  
  
Mich smiled happily "Never better, have you seen Haruka?"  
  
"She's sitting over the other side of the Temple, she looked kinda sad."  
  
"Thanks," she said happily and went to find her.  
  
She paused, turned to Setsuna and said quietly "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it!" She said smiling at Michiru's retreating back.  
  
Usagi tugged Mamouru down beside her playfully on the bench next to Setsuna "Where's she off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"She's got a little… business shall we say?" Setsuna's tone was ever so slightly suggestive.  
  
Usagi caught on, she giggled "She's got a boyfriend?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
  
  
Haruka sat on the stone steps outside the temple on the other side. She felt terrible, lonely and guilty.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that, what a stupid thing to do," she muttered "what should have I expected her to say?"  
  
"I love you to."  
  
Haruka turned to see Michiru walking towards her, her gothic dress swinging thoughtfully around her and the most loving smile Haruka had ever seen on her face.  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said, or rather didn't say," she said and sat down beside her, "I shouldn't have just cast you off like that."  
  
"I understand, I should have just left it alone –"  
  
"No you shouldn't have, I'm glad you did. I thought it would be weird at first, that's what freaked me out, but I was just being stupid."  
  
"But –"  
  
Michiru took her hand in the same way that Haruka had done earlier "I feel the same way Haruka, I don't care if we're not the most ordinary couple, all I care about is that I love you."  
  
Haruka's eyes brimmed with tears "Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They stared quietly at each other for a while. The silences were no longer awkward or uncomfortable, they were when silent words of caring devotion hung in the year around them.  
  
They closed their eyes.  
  
Leaned forward.  
  
Their lips met in a sweet, loving kiss.  
  
For a while it went on, until Michiru pulled away at the sound of slow music being played from the party room.  
  
"Fancy a dance Lestat?" Michiru asked playfully.  
  
"Certainly Drusilla," Haruka grinned and hugged her close.  
  
"She had black hair."  
  
"Ho well, close enough."  
  
They danced slowly, the song was definitely familiar, but no one was sure where from. Haruka press her nose against her Michiru's hair and sighed "Feel weird?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Michiru kissing her on the cheek "definitely not."  
  
Now we both know..  
  
1 The secret's bared…  
  
The Feelings show…  
  
Driven far apart…  
  
I make a wish…  
  
On a shooting star…  
  
There will come a day…  
  
Somewhere far away…  
  
In your arms I'll stay…  
  
"My only love," said Haruka quietly.  
  
"My only love," replied Michiru.  
  
The End 


End file.
